


Kylux Soulmates AU Part 1: Beginning

by flye



Series: Kylux Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flye/pseuds/flye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates exist, their names written permanently on their other half’s wrist, Kylo and Hux really have no idea they’ve actually already found their soulmate. Desperetaly denying their feelings for each other, since they know they have to leave when their soulmate arrives, they try to continue on with their normal lifes. Angst, frustration, some humour and a lot of buried tension ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that this is one of the biggest clichés out there. But I happen to really like it. I really don't wish to hear about how much you hate this au, thank you and enjoy~ (This was also posted on my tumblr - @kylux-ren - so if you see it there it is not stolen. Unless you see it anywhere else).

Hux sighed. He felt it again, those- those _feelings_. He knew very well that they could never be together. It was agains the system. The soulmate system. He didn’t know why or how, but he’d always had a name tattooed onto his left wrist. A name that he cherished, and whenever he would hear that someone had that name he would secretly wonder if they were him. But everytime he would be let down. Hux was already in his thirties and he hadn’t even _met_ his soulmate. Talk about failiure. But then again, he wasn’t sure he wanted to meet his soulmate. He had many reasons not to want to meet him.

Point one: He was a general in the First Order; in charge of the Starkiller Base! He didn’t have any time for romance. Plus he wasn’t sure that, whoever his soulmate was, he’d enjoy the fact that Hux was working for the First Order. Some people find that slightly... _Immoral._

Point two: He wasn’t in any need of a significant other. He was more of the one-night-stand type of guys and he wasn’t ready, nor did he want, a steady relationship.

The last, and most important, point: He was already in love with someone else.

_Kylo Ren._

Just the mere name gave him chills. Sometimes he wondered why he even liked him. He was kind of a nuisance, actually. Constantly on his nerves. Yet at some point in time, Hux went from hatred, to tolerance... _To love._

Love was a thing Hux didn’t believe in at first. He still didn’t, really. And yet, he was in love. This wasn’t just a crush, or a mere infutation. He loved him.

More than he dared to admit to himself, even. Hux sighed once again as he lifted his palm to his face. 

“I need to stop thinking about him.”

***

Meanwhile, in one of the control rooms, Kylo Ran was taking out his anger on the controlpanel. Swinging his lightsaber across the controlpanel, again and again, as he let his agression calm him down. When he deemed himself calm enough he let out a final growl and de-activated his saber as he stood and looked over at what he had done.

Hux would be angry with him. Hux would sneer something hateful at him whilst giving him the evil-eye and then either of them would storm off. 

Kylo thought about this. He felt calm again. But soon it dawned on him that what he wished for could never happen and he snapped again - continuing to smash the controlpanel with his lighsaber in anger... And sorrow.

He could never be with the one he loved.

He kept on slashing his lightsaber across the controlpanel until it was unrecognizable. It looked nothing like a controlpanel anymore, only a piece of scrapmetal. He stood in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being his own breath and the low hissing from the melted metal in front of him... It wasn't until the tears dropped onto the floor that he realized that he was crying. His breath changed to whimpers and he started shaking badly.

Why was this happening to him? Was he really this weak?!

He had a hard time believing that. He was _Kylo Ren_ for goodness' sake! Well, evil's sake, but still.

He shouldn't be crying like this. What if someone came in? All the respect and fear of him he had managed to make people feel would be lost forever if anybody saw him like this. With this in mind he dried the tears off of his face and walked out, nearly sprinting away from the scene as he retreated away to his own personal quarters. He would've gone anywhere, realy, but he felt to be alone right now. As soon as the door closed behind him he let out a big sigh and took of his mask and sat down on the nearest stool.

With a thoughtful frown on his face he carefully stroked his wrist. He didn't even need to look to know what name was there. It was woven into his mind, forever. However hard he tried, he could never bring himself to hate that name. Even thought he wished nothing more than to have that name be another one... And he knew exactly what name that would be. He sighed again.

This had really been an awful day.


	2. Kylux Soulmates AU Part 2: Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where soulmates exist, their names written permanently on their other half’s wrist, Kylo and Hux really have no idea they’ve actually already found their soulmate. Desperetaly denying their feelings for each other, since they know they have to leave when their soulmate arrives, they try to continue on with their normal lifes. Angst, frustration, some humour and a lot of buried tension ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sorry this has taken so long for me to finish. I hope you like it~
> 
> This is also posted to my tumblr - @kylux-ren - so if you see it there it's not stolen. Unless you see it somewhere else. Enjoy~ :3

The two men stood before the large hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke, neither man aware of the other man's feelings for the other. Neither man happy. It was a routine... Meeting, shall we say - nothing incredibly important was being discussed so Kylo Ren let his mind wander as the General and Snoke wildly discussed the uninteresting matter.

Something about that one new ship or something. He wasn't listening.

'What kind of a name is Snoke, eitherway?' He thought. 'Who names their child Snoke?!' If it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing a mask, the hologram would have seen Kylo Ren give it a raised eyebrow.

'He must have taken it himself.' He then continued on, quietly in his mind. 'After all, I wasn't named Kylo Ren.' He nodded a little to himself. 'And I'm sure Hux wasn't named...' He stopped in his thoughts for a second. 

He didn't know Hux' name. However hard he tried, the only thing he could think of was 'General', and he knew that wasn't it - he's not stupid. What _was_ the general's name? How could he not know?

Giving Hux a side-eye he tried to figure out what he looked like. But it was in vain. 'Maybe... A Glenn? No... Not that. Eri-Yen? No, that's a stupid name. Gerolth?'

He snapped out of his guessing. This was getting pretty ridiculous. Hux didn't look like a Glenn, nor did he a Gerolth and he definitaly did _not_ look like an Eri-Wan. Kylo was pretty sure that was a Girl's name, anyways. He wasn't sure, thought. You can never be sure with those two-names. 

But Hux's name was something he had to look more into. He was sure that someone on this godforsaken base must know what it was.

~~~

Hux sighed loudly as he walked through the door to his personal quarters. He unbottoned the first few buttons on his uniform and took a few deep breaths - it was extremely difficult to move around and breathe when all the buttons were buttoned up like that.

He sighed again as he sat down on the bed. He was trying to get over it, but it really was beyond his capasity. How? How was he supposed to forget about him when he met him every day? When his personal quaters was just a tiny bit from his own?

_How?_

The name on his wrist almost felt as if it was burning everytime he thought of him... It must be trying to tell him 'no'. He wanted to ask someone about it, but he really didn't know who. Maybe the medical staff? No... He can't show any weakness in front of the crew like that. It wasn't like him.

He just had to keep it to himself. He was sure it wasn't very important.

_But, oh, so wrong he was._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part of this, hope you enjoyed! Remember to comment, kudos and follow if you want to see more. c:


End file.
